


what a man gotta do? (to be your last good night and your first good day) (PODFIC)

by ToughPaperRound



Series: 911/Buddie podfics [9]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23028187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToughPaperRound/pseuds/ToughPaperRound
Summary: He is gonna woo Eddie. He is gonna woo him so fucking hard that the other man has no other choice but to be his boyfriend and declare his eternal love for him. Buck is gonna be that good.orBuck is the best boyfriend and he doesn't even know it.(A podfic, 13 minutes long.)
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: 911/Buddie podfics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1569835
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	what a man gotta do? (to be your last good night and your first good day) (PODFIC)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [what a man gotta do? (to be your last good night and your first good day)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22351105) by [diazevan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/diazevan/pseuds/diazevan). 



Please [click here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1J5PPxhS-GypKnvIqURLHRyNKMDT05qOZ/view?usp=drivesdk) to access the audio file. Enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> You can reblog on [Tumblr](https://toughpaperround.tumblr.com/post/611853872884039680/what-a-man-gotta-do-to-be-your-last-good-night/), too, if you enjoyed this 💕


End file.
